


Stealing Her Heart

by Gaqalesqua



Series: Elder Scrolls Kink Meme Fills [15]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Bondage, Community: skyrimkinkmeme, Dubious Consent, F/F, Fingering, Groping, Non-Consensual Groping, Nord, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Skyrim Kink Meme, Smut, breton - Freeform, cross racial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 09:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5086027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sapphire sets out to rob Honeyside, and gets more than she bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stealing Her Heart

Sapphire’s mead tasted good and sweet on her tongue, just enough honey to be delicious and enough alcohol to give her a buzz. She was feeling lucky tonight. There was a rich new stranger in town and she’d bought Honeyside. According to Snilf, the owner was often out but whenever she returned, she brought back riches aplenty. The woman was a Nord, a big, red-headed barbarian of a woman, wearing ebony armour. That in itself would have turned Sapphire’s attention, but the idea that she had more down in that house, enough to set her up for a while, made her little thief’s head turn in delight.   
  
Vex clambered onto the stool next to her, slim and toned, and eyed Sapphire warily. Vex was the breakin girl and Sapphire had been after her job for quite some time. Sapphire knew it. Vex knew it. Vex was determined, after the Goldenglow mishap, to not let anyone else take her place, but Sapphire was determined to trailblaze. She was going to break into Honeyside, steal as much of the Nord’s riches as she could fit into her pocket, and return a wealthy woman. Maybe she’d go on a little trip to Solitude and see what else she could nab from there. It was rumoured to be wealthy, one of the trading capitals of Skyrim.   
  
“You look too excited,” Vex began, and Sapphire just shot her a grin. Vex had every right to be nervous. Sapphire was just as good as her.   
  
“I’m going to break into Honeyside, of course I look excited,” the girl replied. The blood drained from Vex’ face.   
  
“Sapphire, that is a very, very foolish thing to do,” she told her quietly. “Please tell me no one set you up for this job. If Delvin did…I’m gonna kill him.”   
  
“Jealous?” Sapphire sniped.   
  
“Sapphire, that woman is an unknown,” Vex warned her. “If you get your ass kicked – or worse – on this job, it will be your fault and yours alone. I get that you’re headstrong, but this is just crazy.”   
  
“She’s hardly ever there,” Sapphire argued. “She’s gone tonight. Snilf said so.”   
  
“And when will she be back? Did you just forget what we do-”  
  
Sapphire simply stood, shooting a glare at her superior. Vex was trying to talk her out of it so she could claim the riches for herself. If she really thought feigning concern about Sapphire’s skills – like Sapphire didn’t know Vex was just trying to get her to second-guess herself so that Vex could remain the top infiltrator – was going to get her to stop her plan, Vex had another thing coming. There was no way she was going to be convinced to cut the plan short. The Nord was out, the moon was new, and her veins were buzzing with liquor-induced courage. She felt lucky.   


* * *

 

  
  
No lights were on in Honeyside, so Snilf had been right. Sapphire resolved to toss him a few extra septims next time they saw each other in thanks. She’d certainly have the money for it after she pulled this off. Checking that there were no guards around, she brought out her set of lockpicks and began to gently try them on the door. It took her a few minutes – and nerve-wracking minutes they were – but then she got the door open, and slid inside. Her eyes adjusted to the gloom and darkness gradually, and she looked around to see a magnificent sword of black and red hanging above the empty fireplace. Opposite her sat three mannequins, all adorned with ebony, glass and better armours. She almost whistled in astonishment. There were potions and gems laid out over various desks and Sapphire picked up a handful before opening her satchel and putting them in.   
  
She noticed a set of stairs leading down and, stuffing the last of the gems into her pockets, she headed over to them quietly, descending into a slightly colder lower floor. Her eyes scanned the current room, seeing an alchemy table and enchanting desk, and then her eyes spotted black soul gems. Oh gods yes, this was exactly what she wanted. She hardly noticed the open bedroom door as she slipped past, and her hands reached out, filling themselves with soul gems and hearing the gentle clinking sound as they mixed with the precious jewels she currently held. She crept over to the alchemy table and spied expensive potions, as well as things like Daedra hearts. She had grabbed the first Invisibility Philter when someone came up behind her and knocked her out. 

Arga had watched the young thief come into her house and been entranced by the smooth, pale limbs of the woman. She wanted to run her hands down the woman’s body, squeeze her full breasts and hear her moan. But first, she needed her to apologise for breaking into her house when Arga was trying to commune with the Daedra Nocturnal. Absolute silence and darkness had been required. She wondered if that had been mistaken for absence of person, and perhaps this was why the little thief had broken in. She wasn’t complaining, however. There had been nothing from Nocturnal and Arga had been itching with boredom.   
  
She had hit her hard enough to knock her out, and when the thief was out cold she dragged her over to her bed and lit the fire, securing her hands and feet to the bed, still dressed, though she removed the hood and exposed the unconscious thief’s gorgeous face and full lips. Gods, she wanted her so badly. Wanted to sink her tongue inside the girl’s slit and make her scream. She was incredibly tempted to do just that, to wake the woman by sucking on her breasts. She could imagine the cries of surprise and pleasure, and the tortured expression as she tried not to cum under her captor’s tongue. Arga got wet just thinking about it, and stripped out of her single shift, already without any underwear on. The material was tossed aside and she flexed her formidable arms, loosing her flame-red hair, which cascaded over her back and toned stomach. It was true that she was built like a bandit. Arga was proud of it.   
  
Her own fingers were long and thick and Arga immediately slid them inside herself, watching the sleeping girl and imagining how she would take her. Her hand moved back and forward within her frenetically as she watched the rising and falling of the thief’s chest. A sadistic part of her hoped the girl would wake before Arga took her pleasure, and she could cum in front of her. Gods, she felt aroused by this little thief. Sadly it was not to be – Arga was too aroused by her own thoughts and her fingers, so energetic and imbibed with such finesse, had found a sweet spot and hammered at it. By the time Sapphire began to stir, the Nord was orgasming on her own hand, and the thief awoke to see Arga licking her own hand clean.   


* * *

 

  
  
“So you’re awake,” the Nord woman murmured softly, approaching Sapphire. She tried to clear the fog from her eyes with her hand but her arms wouldn’t move. The muggy head cleared very quickly as Sapphire realised she was bound, hand and foot, to a magnificent bed with a fire crackling merrily nearby. She was still clothed, thank Nocturnal, but the woman in front of her was naked and Sapphire had a feeling that she planned the same for the thief herself. “What is your name?”  
  
“I’m not telling you that,” Sapphire snapped. The Nord simply smiled.  
  
“Why not? I’m Arga,” she introduced. “This is my house, and you tried to break in.”   
  
“I thought you were out,” Sapphire told her. Arga smirked.   
  
“Evidently.”  
  
“Well, I’m not going to tell you anything,” Sapphire said resolutely. Arga’s hands went to Sapphire’s thighs and began to trail inwards. They stopped and withdrew before returning downwards, massaging her inner thighs gently. Sapphire shifted slightly and Arga placed her hand down firmly on Sapphire’s mound.   
  
“Stay,” she murmured gently. “Tell you your name.”   
  
She ground the heel of her hand against that mound, rasping against Sapphire’s clitoris, and the young woman groaned. The Nord clambered onto the bed and began to caress the Breton’s breasts gently, fingers sliding to the buckles of the grey leather and slowly undoing them. Sapphire watched the Nord woman with veiled fear as she slowly exposed the Breton’s breasts, cupping the small, soft mounds in her large, rough hands.   
  
“I’ll tell you anything,” Sapphire suddenly begged. “Just let me go.”   
  
The Nord paused at the tone of voice, looking down at Sapphire, her hands still filled with Sapphire’s breasts. Her expression was curious, but calculating.   
  
“Why the change of heart?” she demanded softly. Sapphire’s lip quivered.   
  
“I…people used me like this last time they captured me,” she mumbled, and Arga’s expression softened.   
  
“I just want you, little Breton,” she murmured. “But I won’t force you.”

Sapphire felt the weight leaving the bed as Arga untied the thief’s feet and then moved around to her hands. Sapphire paused, and began to clamber out of bed when she caught Arga’s expression. The woman looked upset, almost disappointed. Sapphire felt almost sorry for her, and when Arga’s eyes met hers the woman flushed and looked away again. Sapphire found herself sitting back on the bed.   
  
“You’re an ex-bandit,” Sapphire guessed.  
  
“We don’t talk about this, little Breton,” Arga murmured. “Stay. Or leave. But we don’t talk about me.”   
  
Sapphire shucked the cuirass of her guild leathers and lay back on the bed. “I stay,” the thief told her. “Now come here and fuck me.” Arga’s head snapped up and then the ex bandit was pinning the Breton to the bed with her body, hands grasping Sapphire’s tits and teasing her nipples until the Breton gasped into the mouth covering hers. She tentatively raised her hands and grasped the Nord’s breasts, rubbing them with her thumbs, and was rewarded with Arga straddling her thigh and grinding her crotch into Sapphire’s leg. She watched, trembling, as the hefty woman began to ride the leather-clad limb as though her life depended on it, and Sapphire knew that the leather would be stained with Arga’s juices for a long time. She spotted Arga’s clit nestled between fiery curls, and without thinking began to rub it with one of her hands. The resulting cry into Sapphire’s lips was a reward in itself. She watched the large woman quivering, winding her tighter and tighter until she came with a cry, staining Sapphire’s leg.   
  
Within moments however the Nord had recovered, and her fingers were going to Sapphire’s greaves, unlacing them and dragging them over Sapphire’s legs. She whistled appreciatively at the spectacle. Sapphire was pale beneath the armour, and her slim legs were toned. Arga touched her legs reverently, pushing them up so that her knees were bent, and then removing Sapphire’s smallclothes. The flushed, wet petals beneath were exposed and Sapphire couldn’t help feeling aroused. All she wanted was one of those fingers to sink inside her and finger-fuck her to orgasm. Arga must have computed her needs, because a large hand descended upon her slit and began to rub it. The roughness of Arga’s thumbs made her quiver, jerking as they skimmed across her clit, and spread her labia gently. When a thick finger slid within her, her back went as straight as a sword and she cried out. The bandit began a slow, see-saw motion in and out of the girl, feeling Sapphire’s sex clenching down on the single digit. At the sight of Sapphire’s eyes squeezing shut Arga grinned and added another finger without increasing the pace. The two digits brushed her walls in a way that caused the Breton to quiver, her legs shaking. It wasn’t enough. She wanted to come. 

  
Arga’s thumb brushed her clit, pressing the lightest of touches against it, and Sapphire cried out loudly. She tried to urge the Nord woman on by bucking her hips but Arga pressed her large palm down against the girl’s stomach and eyed her. Sapphire was starting to sweat, her face flushed. The ex-bandit smirked at her in a way that boded no good and then Sapphire’s brows were arched as her mouth dropped open. Arga’s fingers pistoned in and out of her furiously, their size and texture sending shockwaves down her body. The moment the bandit began to rub harder at her swollen bud Sapphire was crying out again. When she screamed Arga’s name the bandit moaned and sucked a pert pink nipple into her mouth. Sapphire’s breathing hitched for a second, and then she was back to groaning and thrashing in the bandit’s hands, squeezing down on her, the pressure from her slit not enough to stop the determined woman’s hands as they worked her towards an orgasm. Arga alternated between tonguing and sucking Sapphire’s breasts, coaxing a litany of erotic sounds from the girl’s mouth. Then, there was silence for a few seconds. A scream erupted from Sapphire’s mouth and she shuddered in an orgasm so intense she was speechless for some time afterwards. Arga brought her down from her high, skimming her fingers over Sapphire’s stomach and wiping her hand on the bedsheets before she began to gently squeeze Sapphire’s tits. 

“Do you like women, then?” Sapphire asked, when she had regained the power of speech. Arga laughed, licking her fingers slowly.   
  
“I like men, women, Khajiit…if it can pleasure me, I’ll take it,” Arga replied.   
  
“Khajiit?” Sapphire repeated.  
  
“Their tails do wonderful things,” the Nord purred. “But enough about my sexual tastes, little Breton. It is your turn to pleasure me.”   
  
“I’ve never pleased a woman before,” Sapphire said in a small voice.   
  
“I will teach you,” Arga informed her. “You must know the basics of a female body from your own explorations, no? Here, swap places with me.”  
  
And before Sapphire could say anything Arga had picked her up and sat her on the bed, laying against the pillows in Sapphire’s place.   
  
“Now put your hands on me, little Breton. I’m in no hurry.”   
  
Sapphire looked down at Arga’s sex, flushed with blood and slick from her earlier orgasm. She leaned down and Arga tensed slightly. Sapphire wondered why. She immediately went to Arga’s clit and started to rub. The happy coo that Arga replied with told her she was going about things the right way, and she rubbed a little harder, watching the Nord’s powerful thighs quiver. She sniffed her and scented the powerful, spicy smell from her slit. She tentatively slid a finger inside the bandit’s cunt and watched Arga’s reaction. The Nord gave her a pleased smirk, but her reaction was nothing like Sapphire’s, so the Breton slid another finger inside her. Arga’s face contorted slightly as the Breton started to pump her fingers in and out of the hot, slick passage and, emboldened by the look, Sapphire went a little faster. She was rewarded with a quiet moan. She realised she had neglected Arga’s clit and in a moment of inspiration closed her mouth over it and licked it. The resulting yell of ‘oh GODS!’ had Sapphire grinning in satisfaction as she started running her tongue over the engorged nub, pushing her fingers back and forth inside Arga. The Nord started to pant, and Sapphire slid her free hand up the woman’s stomach. Hopefully she could reach Arga’s breast. Mercifully she could, and began to rub the Nord’s left breast as she pleasured her. The gasping cries that began to pour from Arga’s mouth spurred her on.   
  
She closed her mouth over the nub and sucked hard, then Arga was cumming beneath her, orgasming on Sapphire’s fingers and the Breton didn’t stop, speeding her hand up and drawing a tortured shriek from the Nord woman. Arga’s hands fisted the bedsheets as she collapsed heavily against the pillows, looking down at the Breton. She eventually pushed at Sapphire’s head gently. The stimulation was getting too much. The girl pulled away and watched Arga’s chest heave in pleasure.   
  
“Are you sure you never pleasured a woman before, little Breton?” Arga panted. “That was excellently done.”   
  
“I wanted to make you scream,” Sapphire replied. Arga chuckled.   
  
“It was achieved, little Breton. Tell me your name,” she murmured.   
  
“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Sapphire replied. Arga frowned, but conceded with a roll of her eyes and a sigh.   
  
“Very well, little Breton. Now get on your hands and knees,” the Nord ordered. Sapphire was confused, but when Arga caught her nipple and began pinching it, she quickly turned around to stop her from doing that. She heard a draw being opened and then the sound of something being buckled up. There were a few slick sounds, and then something hard pressed against her slit. Without waiting, Arga pressed her hips forward and slid the artificial cock into Sapphire’s vagina, watching the way she responded to the bumps and ridges adorning the mammoth-tusk cock. She grasped the girl’s hips and set about giving her to most satisfying penetrative fuck Sapphire had ever had. Arga loved this particular toy. She had got it from Haelga on her first night in Riften after dropping the hint that she liked practising the Dibellan arts. Not a lover of women, Haelga nevertheless agreed on the condition that Arga had used one of Haelga’s toys to take her. Impressed with her technique, Haelga had purchased a new one for her the next morning. 

And now Arga was enjoying the grunting, moaning and gasping coming from the little Breton girl beneath her. As much as she enjoyed a good, solid cock from a male, there was something about soft, pliable town-girl bodies that made her want to bury her head between said girl’s legs and watch the soft flesh quiver in pleasure. Her tight grip and harsh pace on the Breton’s body was causing the girl’s soft butt to jiggle quite distractingly. Gods, Bretons were the softest and fleshiest of all. She always remembered her Breton women the most. They were all giggly and faux-shy but many of them were incredibly dirty in the bedroom. Altmer mostly refused her and the ones that did agree to have her were trying to prove something. True, it wasn’t as though they ever did – Arga had left many a high elf sleeping the deep, heavy sleep of a well-sexed lover – but it irked her that so many just wanted an ego-boost rather than her as a person. Imperials screamed the loudest but getting them into bed was more difficult than a cave of trolls. They danced around the subject so much. Her fellow Nords were all hard and brawny like her, which was good, and mostly enthusiastic, which was better, but they didn’t make the right sounds. Bosmer were small and cute and their ears were perfect for sucking on, but sadly she hadn’t met many. There were few males and fewer females in Skyrim. She had tried Nivenor but the womer only wanted cock. Shame.   
  
She slid her hand beneath the Breton and rubbed her clit until the girl started to gasp, pushing her hips backwards against Arga. With this new enthusiasm for their coupling, Arga bucked harder, the base of the cock stimulating her nub and causing her to growl loudly as her legs quivered. It was time to finish the little thief. She changed the angle of her strokes and felt the thief clenching down on the cock, sweating and grunting like a horker until the stimulation overcame her and she collapsed, sweaty and exhausted. Wrapping her arms around Sapphire she lay back and closed her eyes.   
  
“I’m weary, little Breton,” she murmured. “I’ll take you more tomorrow.”   
  
Sapphire blinked blearily, the cock still in her, and yawned, leaning against Arga and shutting her eyes.   


* * *

 

  
  
Early the next morning, Sapphire woke with a tusk cock in her cunt and a woman’s arms around her. Wriggling from Arga’s grip, she turned to look at the Nord with interest, and then slipped from the bed, shakily getting into her guild leathers. She grabbed parchment and a quill, and disappeared with her satchel in the growing dawn, back down to the Ratway.  


* * *

 

  
  
Arga woke alone, blinking back sleep as she sighed. The little Breton was gone, and she still didn’t know her name. She unbuckled the harness that attached the cock to her, and was putting it away when she spotted a note, pinned to the bed with a dagger. She tied herself up and left the bed, moving around it and over to the note. She unstuck it and unfolded it. Then she grinned.   
  
‘My name is Sapphire,’ read the note.   


* * *

 

  
  
Sapphire clambered shakily onto a stool, her pocket full of coins from fencing Arga’s goods to Tonilia. Her legs were weak from last night’s fuck, and as she ordered a mead from Vekel she spotted Vex looking at her cautiously.   
  
“So, you’re alive,” the Imperial began. “And you got something out of it.”   
  
Sapphire, mouthful of mead, spat it out in surprise as she blushed and spluttered. Gods yes had she got something from it, more than Vex had realised. A hard fuck and a night of pleasure. She would likely not see Arga again, which made her sad, but she was happy she had shared the night with her.   
  
“Oh gods,” Vex suddenly breathed, staring at the door, and Sapphire turned to see Arga walking across the cistern, a piece of paper in her hand and jaw clenched determinedly, eagerly following Brynjolf. When she caught Sapphire’s eye, she winked, and the Breton flushed. Vex’ eyes narrowed in suspicion. The Nord, upon spotting Sapphire, sauntered over and braced her hand against Vekel’s counter, gazing down with gleaming green eyes at the Breton. When she pressed a kiss against the Breton’s soft lips, quickly deepening it, the Ragged Flagon erupted in coughs as everyone except Vex looked the other way.   
  
Sapphire made a lot of visits to Honeyside in the coming weeks. 


End file.
